Sasuke's 19th Birthday
by Mika Sora
Summary: Today is Sasuke's 19th birthday and oh, it isn’t just any 19th birthday. It's the day Naruto gets to be his for the entire day! [SasuNaru][YAOI][Hot][For Sure!]
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic and I didn't even think I was going to post it well here I go

This is SasuNaru and it is my favorite pairing

This is a yaoi fic. If you don't like boy on boy, then please turn back!

Pairing: SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

Oh and, Tiffa wrote this fic! I hope you like it.

Kir

* * *

Sasuke walked through the door with the biggest smirk on his face, it was his 19th birthday, and on his 19th birthday there is an Uchiha tradition. The Uchihas get to pick three people on their 19th birthdays to do as they say and they listen. Today was the day Naruto became his for now on and he was going to enjoy it too! 

As Sasuke walked to the ramen shop he was thinking just how to tell Naruto about his favourite day of his life but he didn't think Naruto would like it a much as he would,

Sasuke walked in to the ramen shop and saw Naruto.

"Thought you would be here, dobe" he said with a smirk, Sasuke walked to take a seat by Naruto but he decided not to, instead he decided to just stand behind him.

"What do you wa-" He was cut off as Sasuke blew into his ear, and nipped on his ear lobe.

"Oh, nothing really, I just wanted to remind you of my birthday tomorrow", he said after letting go of Naruto and taking a seat.

"And what does it matter to me Sasuke?" He said in a cocky tone.

"Oh, I'm sure it will matter a lot" he said in a sly seductive tone.

"W-what do you mean by that?" he stuttered

"You will find out, very soon, and I mean** very** soon" he said as he walked out.

Naruto just sat there in shock and had nothing to say, and no idea what he was talking about. He would just half to wait and find out, but he wasn't to excited to find out either.

* * *

Naruto just sat there, thinking of what Sasuke had said 

'What did he mean by that?' he thought to himself "he wouldn't- no he could never, why the hell am I thinking that?!"

Anyway, as Naruto was in his little daze Sakura walked in, "Hey, Naruto" she waved to him. "..." No answer. "Hello?" she said well waving her hand in front of his face, but yet still no answer. "Naruto, are you there?!" she yelled in his ear. "Hm? Oh, Hi Sakura-chan, how long have you been there?" "Not to long, just long enough to yell at you four times, but that's all" she looked away with an angry tone. Naruto looked at his watch and his eyes grew, "Holy crap! Is that really the time? Well I got to go, Sakura-chan see you later, bye!!" And he ran out. "What was that?" She said all shocked. The owner of the ramen shop walked up to her and said "Pardon me, but is it you that is paying for all this ramen?" Sakura looked over and her eyes grew wide, there where about 13 bowls of ramen at seven dollars each "aren't you a little pricey?" she asked. "We all got to make a living" he grinned.

"NARUTO!" she yelled so loud she was surprised Naruto didn't hear her

As Naruto was running home, he really thought he heard someone scream his name but he let it pass. The reason why he had to get home was because he was going out tonight with his friends Kiba and Neji, and he was going to party all night, he couldn't wait. Kiba for one, was a big party animal he liked to drink, dance, and shout. He was one of those guys who would party with you on your 21st birthday, and he liked it that way to. And then there was Neji, he didn't like to party much but he could score any girl easy, he knew just was to say, how to say it , and when to say it. Neji was a great guy to but in Naruto's thought Kiba was better to party with.

* * *

When Naruto finally got home, he sighed in relief, he was home, safe and no one would stare or look at him. Naruto was kind of special, he had golden yellow hair, ocean blue eyes and very nice skin, but under all that Naruto had one more thing people didn't have and hated him for it too. he had a gift called "The Fox Demon". "The Fox Demon" was a demon shut inside Naruto. 

Just when he was little, there was a giant attack on his home in Konaha. "The Fox Demon" had appeared from nowhere and caused everyone to suffer. His father, Yondaime was a skilled shinobi and decided to give his life to save his child and home, when Naruto was born he sealed the demon inside Naruto, leaving a seal mark on his stomach.

His mother had died from shock when Naruto was born. Naruto was the only one who lived, his father a hero, his mother a hero and him a monster to the village, no family, no home and no love. Naruto was alone. People still mocked him for it, they glared at him, they scowled him and the thing he hated most of all was he had no friends and no one to love him.

He had to find his own way to make money, to live and to make sure no one could hurt him, but that never stopped them. Naruto was beaten almost every day by anyone who felt they wanted to hurt him, and he wouldn't protect himself because he never felt the need to so Naruto was alone, hurt and scared, until one day "Team 7" was made then it all changed, yes people still beat him up, but he had people to help him now and that's all that mattered to him, that he had people to help and to be there for him.

Tiffa: Hi, everyone! If you people give out good reviews, then I will get to writing the second chapter ASAP!

Kir:

Ah, the chapter is done :D I edited Tiffa's work a little because she asked me to, 'n yeah. Bye, everyone x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, I was surprised you wanted me to update didn't take me as long as I thought it would but here you go**

**This is sasunaru and it is my favorite paring **

**I do not own this anime and sadly never will**

**Btw this is not like the anime they have cars, phones, cell phones ECT…**

**And thanks to one flamer this will be the last chapter, i was even thinking of wrighting a lemon but not any more to bad she had to be so rude,but anyway just enjoy it when you can**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto woke up from a very awful night; he didn't get any sleep at all. He kept waking up after having a very unneeded dream, which include him and Sasuke.

Naruto sat up and he felt a breeze run through his bedroom, he looked all around and noticed he left a window open,

"Hm, I though I closed that window" he got up and closed the window, but he heard a door close, "What is going on?" he wondered. Naruto walked out of his room and saw that his bathroom door was closed.

Naruto walked closer to the door, as he got closer he heard the shower go on, "Hello?" he said, but there was no answer "Hello? Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my house!" Naruto slowly walked up to the door, the closer he got the more nervous he got. He went right in front of the door, grabbed the handle slowly and twisted. He walked in to a room of steam 'Wow, who ever that is like his shower hot!' he thought to himself. Naruto walked over to the shower grabbed the Curtin and he pulled with all his might, in the process he ripped it. There was the guy, standing in his shower, naked, wet and hot, nothing to cover him up because now that the Curtin had been ripped there was nothing there, at all.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" He asked all confused

"Well for one thing you're in my house, in my shower, wet, naked and you think I'm invading privacy?" he said as his face turn all shades of red

He shrugged " My shower broke I came over, knocked on there door but there was no answer, the door was open so I came in and didn't think you would mind if I took a shower, and you looked so cute when you where sleeping" he said with a smirk

" Uh, ya well, g-get some clothes on and come for break fest, im making eggs" he said and ran away

* * *

**Normal POV**

Naruto was just about finished making the eggs when Sasuke walked out, he came out in a pair of jeans and a towel around his neck. Poor Naruto was sitting there watching a drop of water drip from the tip of a strand of Sasuke's hair on to his chest, and went all red when he saw the drop go all the way down to the end of Sasuke's waste, and when it went into his jeans. The whole 3 minutes Naruto had his eyes on Sasuke, Sasuke was watching his eyes and he had yet another smirk on, and when he saw how Naruto went red he chuckled a little (but only a little he's not supposed to laugh) at how Naruto reacted to such little things and he loved it. Sasuke took a seat and Naruto served him his food "You know Naruto, I could get used to this," he said trying to hold back all the laughter he wanted to make.

" S-S-Sasuke what d-do you mean by that?" he said trying not to blush but he was failing miserably "I mean, I like it when you sever me" (I can imaging what Sasuke's thinking) "Oh, really? Why Sasuke?" " There is no real reason," he said turning his head to eat and giving the sign that the conversation was over.

When they were both done Naruto cleared the plates and filled the sink with water to do the dishes. When the sink was full he went to grab a dish towel, he turned around to see Sasuke not 3 inches away form him " Oh, sorry." He said well blushing "Its ok, but I think you might need this" he handed him the dish towel "Oh thanks " he said and looked down hoping that it will hide his blush " Here, I can help" for some odd reason Sasuke decided to stand behind Naruto he put his arms around him and he held his hands well they where washing the dishes 'Oh my god, what is he doing, is he trying to make me blush my self to DEATH!!' Naruto yelled to him self 'ok I need to find away out of this, oh I have an idea' Naruto went to grab a plate when water splashed in his eyes " Ah! Damn it I got soap in my eyes, Sasuke got a great idea on what to do "Here, let me help" he grabbed a clean and dry dish towel and put a little water on it, he sat down and pulled Naruto towards him 'what the hell is he doing?' Naruto said to himself. Sasuke gave one final tug and sat Naruto on his lap, "I-I-im on his lap!!' he yelled at him self. Sasuke put the cloth over Naruto's eyes and at that moment he went down grabbed his chin and pressed their lips together "humph" Is all Naruto managed to say before there little incident happened (not really a incident XD) Naruto's eyes shot open he saw Sasuke's eyes as blurred as he had ever seen them and then he pressed back, Sasuke was in shock but he didn't refuse. They where like that for about another 30 seconds before Naruto broke the kiss sadly to Sasuke's disapproval. Naruto got up put his hands on his hips and smiled the brightest smile you would ever see " Is that all you want for your birthday Sasuke because im offering more!" he said as he tapped Sasuke's nose Sasuke jumped up "Get back here you!" he yelled. He ran grabbed Naruto by the cooler and said "well. Lets see what I can get," he said well dragging Naruto to the bedroom, and that was all they where seen for the day.

* * *

**Ok there you have it, my first one and I'm done !! yay hope you enjoyed**

**I promiss you this will not bemy last storie **


End file.
